The present invention relates generally to energy production and, more specifically, to energy production using a rotating wheel frame having a plurality of radial arms extending between said frame and a hub mounted onto an axle that extends through distal bearings to respective U-Joint's fastened to respective generator gear boxes generating electricity shunted to storage devices and/or incorporating a grid-tie inverter for synchronizing the generated current with the grid current.
Each of the radial arms further provide a weight and induction electromagnet(s) for moving said weight from a predetermined seated retracted position to a predetermined extended position.
Frame rotation is caused by energizing the electromagnets to push pull the weights from a seated position (approx. the hub) to an extended position in a predetermined order as the frame arms cycle through 360° electromagnetically moving the arm's weight from the seated position, (approx. 12 o'clock), to an extended position beyond the frame periphery as the arm moves through a first and second quadrant then electromagnetically returned to its seated position as it moves into the third quadrant (approx. 6 o'clock) wherein the weight remains through the forth quadrant rotation completing one cycle.
Extending the weights through a half-cycle creates an imbalance in the frame's opposing side forces whereby gravity rotates the frame and axle as the system attempts to return to equilibrium, which will continue generating electricity as the weights are electromechanically moved from an internal seated position to an extended position approximately through first and second quadrants then moved to a seated position approximately through the third and fourth quadrant.